Red Devils F.C.
(as Fortuna Molyneux) | dissolved = | ground = Balk Park | capacity = 4,200 | owner = Sullivan Investments, Inc. | chairman = James Sullivan | manager = | coach = | currentleague = Reserve League 2 | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleague = | lastposition = | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Midland Red Devils Football Club (known simply as Red Devils) is a football club based in Fort Molyneux, St. Gregory. Formerly a professional club, the team was bought by Midland International F.C. and merged with that club's youth academy. As of the 2018-19 season, the club will continue to operate under the Red Devils name and will serve as Midland's entry in the SGFA Reserve League. The team will continue to use Balk Park, the ground where they spent their professional years, for home matches. The club spent most of its 10-year professional history in the third-tier League C, but spent one season in League B after finishing as League C champions in 2009-10. They finished last in League B the following season and were relegated back to the third division. History The club was founded in 1997 as Fortuna Molyneux, named after the German club Fortuna Düsseldorf. The team wore red and white striped shirts in the beginning, another homage to their namesake in the Bundesliga. They quickly ascended to the top of amateur football in south-western St. Gregory. In 2007, Indonesian businessman Muhammad Kalamiyah made an offer to purchase the club from its owners, seeking to turn it professional. The club's directors initially refused the sale, but later relented after Kalamiyah raised his offer. Under the new ownership, the team was renamed Fort Molyneux Red Devils F.C., after the nickname of Kalamiyah's favorite club, Manchester United. Along with the name change, the club also adopted Manchester United's red shirts, white shorts and black socks as their new colors. In February 2008, just seven months after the sale of the club, Red Devils were granted a professional license by the SGFA and entered into League C for the 2008-09 season. In 2009-10, just their second season in League C, Red Devils won the league title and thereby earned promotion to League B. Their sojourn to the second tier was a brief one, however: the team finished last in 2010-11 with just five wins and were relegated back to League C. In June 2018, amid pressure from fans to resign after inconsistent form and a lack of a serious challenge for promotion, Kalamiyah sold the Red Devils club to Sullivan Investments, the owners of Midland International. The club will maintain its Red Devils identity but will be merged into Midland's reserve and academy organization, and will replace the Midland Reserves from 2018-19 onward. Players Current squad : As of August 31, 2018 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Former players :Further information: Category:Red Devils F.C. players Honors * League C: 1 :2009-10 Category:Club pages Category:Red Devils F.C.